


"It Was Her Favourite Spot"

by artie_writing



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, RIORDAN Rick - Works
Genre: F/M, M/M, Natalie Chase is the goddess of pickup lines, fierrochase, fierrochase date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artie_writing/pseuds/artie_writing
Summary: Magnus kind of asks Alex on a date, or did Alex ask? Anyway, Magnus takes Alex on one of his Mom's favourite hikes.
Relationships: Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	"It Was Her Favourite Spot"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Riordanverse Server](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Riordanverse+Server).



Do you ever have those moments where your heart beats so fast, you fear that you’re going to have a heart attack, but your like- dead? Yeah, me too. You see, I, the idiot that goes by the name of Magnus Chase, maggie, Magpie, Beantown or idiot, decided that it would be a good idea to ask Alex out on a date. At least I think I was the one who asked her.

~~~  
I had spent the entire day, trying to pull Alex to the side or drag her away from the others but fate and luck decided to be complete arseholes, making me instead spend the entire day dodging attacks from weapons, squirrels and weirdly, chocolate cake. Of course, everyone found this incredibly amusing. I ended up just giving up and heading back to my room, deciding that sulking was ten times easier than whatever I was trying to accomplish.  
I had settled on defeatedly slouching in my chair, picking chocolate cake crumbs out of my hair.  
It was, of course, this time that Alex chooses to ‘grace’ me with her presence.  
“Honestly, I think falafel should be jealous considering how many times you get covered in chocolate,” Alex leant against the doorframe of my room, grinning- his I think, yes definitely his- usual grin, that made my face betray me, turning red against my better wishes, something that Alex was definitely aware of.  
“...shut up Alex.”  
I abandoned all hope of getting the chocolate cake out of my hair and walked over to him, also ignoring the traitorous state of red, that my face was.  
“So what time are we leaving tomorrow and what do I need to bring?” Alex said, looking very amusedly at a very large patch of icing on my head.  
I immediately stopped and stared, confused and most likely oblivious to whatever Alex was saying.  
Alex closed my mouth, which had gone slightly ajar and replied, with a very knowing and infuriating look.  
“Well, I assumed that whatever you were trying to achieve today had something to do with asking me on a date?”  
Wait, what?  
Alex closed my mouth again and gave me a few moments to process the fact that Alex was- well- Alex.  
“Date camp hiking spot?”  
Alex snorted with laughter. Well done brain.  
“Is 8 am fine?”  
I settled for just nodding, rather than embarrassing myself further. Alex smiled before reaching over and wiping some of the icing from my hair, onto my still red cheeks.  
“See you then Beantown.”  
I spent a whole minute after Alex left, just standing there, frozen before just yelling. Just yelling. No one questioned it.

~~~

By the time I met up with Alex, I had packed, gotten camping supplies from Helgi, broken, sat and reconsidered my choices in both life and death, and gathered myself enough to not fully embarrass myself. All that went out the door when I saw Alex.  
Alex, thank the gods, spared me from embarrassment today and I led-  
“Are you female today?”  
“For now.”  
I led her through the door that I found, that conveniently led right outside the track, located in the toilet blocks right outside. It wasn’t a romantic spot to arrive in but I had to make do.  
The hike was just as I remember it, the golden dappled light that shone through the canopy of trees, the breeze that seemingly never became too strong or too weak and the song that the birds quietly sang, that Mom would sing back to them, having memorised the tune. I didn't realise that I’d started humming Mom’s tune until Alex spoke up.  
“You’re turning into a bird there Magnus, that’s my job.”  
I laughed a little before turning to her and gesturing to the birds.  
“Mom created a tune from all of the birdsongs. This was her favourite hike.”  
I could have sworn that I saw Alex blush but it was most likely the light. She quickly smiled, not her usual, ‘you’re an idiot Magnus’ smile but more of a ‘you’re not an idiot as of this specific moment’ kind of smile, and she took my hand before trying her best to copy the tune.  
We eventually came to the edge of a creek, both of us having sung my mothers tune along the way. I tried to ignore the feeling of butterflies- no- wyrms in my stomach when hearing Alex hum the tune my mother did. We came to the path of stones that you hop across to get to the other side of the creek and Alex immediately turns to me.  
“You push me in, and I will take you down with me.”  
“Aren’t you more likely to push me in?”  
Alex considers this for a moment before grinning  
“Probably.”  
Alex and I slowly make our way across the creek, holding hands so the two of us didn’t fall over. I am not ashamed to admit that there were a few times that I needed Alex to stop me from falling face-first into the creek and it went well considering Alex laughed every time. Every day is made better when Alex laughs.  
It didn't take us too long to reach Mom’s favourite spot. It was a wide ledge where you could see the best view of the sun setting, casting a golden glow over the area that mom described as the sun hugging the world. I told this to Alex and she smiled, slinging an arm over my shoulders and looking out at the view.  
“Your Mom’s a pretty cool person Magnus.”  
“Yeah… She really is. She’d like you.”  
Alex turns her head towards me and gives me a look, raising her eyebrow.  
“You stick around, dealing with this.”  
“You just gestured to all of yourself Magpie.”  
“Exactly.”  
Alex just laughed and pulled me closer into her side. My face totally didn't turn red again. Definitely not.  
After laying out bedrolls and sleeping bags, I began creating a fire, twisting the stick between my hands in the way my Mom had always done it. I remember being so insistent on learning, that one time, I spent an entire hour trying to light a fire and by the time the flames had sparked to life, it was both dark and cold. Mom didn’t complain though, she just sat back, offering me words of encouragement, never once taking over and letting me learn myself. It certainly became a useful skill on the streets. Alex must have noticed something on my face because she sat down beside me and gave me a weird look.  
“You know a lighter would be easier Maggie. Did you forget one?” Alex said, amusement lacing her tone.  
It would be. Alex is definitely right but I’d probably take this version over any easy way out. Since when has my life ever gone well when there was an ‘easy way out’ option?  
“I didn’t forget,” I said simply and Alex, being much, much smarter than I am, picked up on my unspoken message and smiled before doing something unpredictable, as usual, and leant her head on my shoulder. We both sat comfortably silent for a while, warming our hands by the fire and watching the small tendrils of flame dance around, growing as high as they could manage as if trying to reach up towards the faraway sky.  
I looked up at the stars and counted all of the constellations that Mom had taught me. She had this sort of fairytale that she told me, that every person that died eventually made their way to the stars, so they could look down at everyone they missed. With everything that goes on in my chaotic mess of a life-death? I couldn't help but believe that a little. I wonder how long it will take for her to be up in the sky, how long it will take me.  
“Penny for your thoughts Magpie?” Alex said softly, looking up at the sky from where her head was resting on my shoulder.  
“We all know that my thoughts aren’t worth a penny Alex,” I said, repeating something that she had once told me before.  
“Fine then, a thought for free?”  
“Mom said that the people we cared about, the ones that died, would eventually make their way into the stars, so they could watch down upon us. I guess that I was just thinking.”  
Alex was quiet for a moment, looking up at the stars with an expression that I couldn’t quite recognise.  
“I like that. There- there was a brother that I had, a mortal one. He suffered the same fate I did, except he was kicked out at a younger age. I looked for him for weeks.” Alex seemed to focus on one star, in particular, one that seemed to glow much brighter than the others. “... I hope he’s up there.”  
“If he was anything like you, I know he is.”  
Alex snorted and elbowed me in the arm.  
“That was too cheesy, even for you Beantown.”  
“If you think that’s cheesy, you should hear some of the pickup lines that Mom told me that Frey used on her. Well- I didn’t know Frey was my Dad at the time.”  
Alex just shook her head before covering my mouth with her hand, definitely not making me go a little red.  
“Let’s keep that can of wyrms closed Maggie.”  
I went to go move her hand away before I let out a very mortifying, very loud yawn, causing Alex’s usual smirk to grow on her face.  
“Is it past your bedtime Glow stick?”  
I glared at her but of course, that only seemed to make her more amused.  
“Shut up…”  
She didn't stop laughing even when she had walked over to the bedroll and had gotten herself settled in. I pointedly ignored her, definitely not flustered as I got settled into my own bedroll and sleeping bag.  
I had just started to fall asleep before hearing a rustle of sound before I felt arms wrap around me and feel Alex, nuzzle into my face. What other option is there but to freeze in place and blush bright red? I certainly couldn’t think of any other way of thinking.  
“Shut up. You’re warm and summery. It's cold.”  
After taking a few more than a few more minutes to get over my state of broken, that Alex had put me under, I eventually fell asleep, cuddled in Alex’s arms.  
Let's just say that in the morning, my flustered state of existence hadn’t changed, especially when Alex nuzzled the side of my face again right before she woke up. Alex didn't say anything about it as we got up and had a packed breakfast of falafel, what else, and packed up our things, only talking in idle chatter and small talk, Alex saying that his pronouns had changed.  
Once we had packed everything back into our packs, Alex turned to me with a grin and held out his hand.  
“Ready to go Beantown?”  
I smiled, taking his hand and walking back down the track with him.  
The walk back was just as amazing as the walk there, the only difference being that I was pushed into the creek by Alex, who was soon pushed in, in retaliation. Let's just say, my powers of “Summery warmth” came in handy.  
Right as I had stuck my head in through the entrance, Alex pulled me back out rather harshly and pulled me in for a kiss.  
“Today was great Magnus. Thanks for showing me her favourite spot.”  
I stood there for a solid ten minutes after Alex had gone, through the doorway, processing what happened. I would definitely be taking Alex on more hikes.


End file.
